


Happy (Bloody) Birthday, My Love

by BlockWritesShance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BAMF Lance, Earl is an idiot, Established Relationship, Lance and Allura work together, Lance is a school teacher, M/M, Mafia AU, Matt is Shiro's right hand man, Mentionsof torture, Shiro is a Mafia Boss, Viscious Lance, they're married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 06:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlockWritesShance/pseuds/BlockWritesShance
Summary: “Why don’t you tell me,” Lance’s voice rang out from behind him, and Shiro whipped around to see his husband standing there. “Am I still in the car?”





	Happy (Bloody) Birthday, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick little something I whipped together in order to celebrate Shiro's birthday! Our boy loves watching his husband get down and dirty, and I hope you guys do too. ;)

Shiro has had a tiring day. One of his men had betrayed him, and when they got him down in the cellar, no one had been able to make him talk. In fact, that’s where Shiro was heading right now. 

“Sir, your husband is on the phone,” Matt raised an eyebrow as he held out his phone. Shiro sighed, taking the phone and smacking his best friend upside the head.    


“Thanks, Matt. Can you go make sure that I’ll have everything I need ready and waiting while I talk with my husband?”

Matt nodded and continued down the hallway, stepping through the door that led to the basement and out of Shiro’s sight. A glance around revealed that there was no one else in the hallway, so Shiro let himself lean casually against the wall as he raised the phone to his ear.

“Hey, Baby. I heard you rang?”   


“Is it true that that fucker Earl went behind our backs?”    


Shiro hummed out a yes, chuckling when Lance let out a curse. “Careful there, little ears like to copy fun words.”   


“The kids are in Allura’s capable hands. I’m in the car.”

“Oh really? And where is that car heading?” 

“Nowhere in particular,” Lance purred, and Shiro shivered. He both hated and loved when Lance’s voice took that tone. It turned him on and inspired fear into Shiro’s heart. A car door slamming in the background startled Shiro.

“Are you still in the car?” Shiro pushes off from the wall, starting back down the hallway.    


“I don’t know Shiro. I’m a little pissed off that one of our men decided he was too good for us.” 

The call cut off and Shiro let out a curse before shoving the device into his pocket. He began to make his way down the hallway, his leather shoes clacking against the tile floor. 

“Why don’t you tell me,” Lance’s voice rang out from behind him, and Shiro whipped around to see his husband standing there. “Am I still in the car?”

Shiro sighed, his shoulders slumping with the exhale as his eyes slid shut. “No, and I assume that you haven’t just come to kiss me good luck and be on your way either?”

Lance grinned sharply, his eyes glittering as he slinked forward, wrapping a hand around the back of Shiro’s neck before pulling him in to nip harshly at his bottom lip. Shiro let out a happy hum, returning a nip of his own before Lance was slipping out of his reach and making his way through the doorway Matt had disappeared through earlier. 

“Why should you be the one to have all the fun, darling? After all, Earl was  _ my  _ man first.” 

Shiro felt his heart jump in excitement as he hurried after Lance. It wasn’t often that his husband took charge of their information gathering... “meetings.” Normally, whenever Lance showed up it was to watch Shiro rip a man to pieces only to do his best to keep Shiro distracted. (It was a tactic that worked 100% of the time; a tactic Lance only pulled out when he’d done something he knew would upset Shiro.) 

When Lance took charge of their…  _ meetings _ , Shiro was always left breathless. His husband was such a soft looking, fragile thing. His laughter bells on the wind and his smile the reflection of a stain glass window. You could never imagine him being so cruel. 

But if you ring a bell close enough to your ear, make it ring loud enough, you’ll go deaf. 

If you shatter that glass window, those pieces would pierce you through your bone and into your soul. 

“Earl, Earl,  _ Earl….” _

A whimper echoed through the room as soon as Lance started speaking, the man tied up to the chair tugging at the ropes and duct tape that kept him contained. Tears were already flowing in a steady stream down his cheeks, the tape over the man’s mouth muffling the sobbed pleas that Shiro had grown annoyed of hearing. 

“You’ve been a naughty boy, haven’t you? Hmmm?” Lance smiled softly as he perched himself delicately on the edge of the chair placed directly across from Earl. He smoothed out his soft yellow shirt before crossing his right leg over his left and tilting his head. 

“I’m so,” Lance sighed deeply, frowning and shaking his head as his voice dropped down two octaves, “ **disappointed in you** .” 

Those muffled pleas were now screams of terror as Lance turned his gaze to the table next to them. Across the surface was an array of items Shiro was intimately familiar with. Lance had bought him the set for their five year anniversary, and they’d broken it in together a week later. 

“Calm yourself, Earl. I’m already going to take your life. You decided that when you betrayed us, when you betrayed  _ me _ .” Lance stood gracefully from the chair, and Shiro hurried over to take his place. He plopped down heavily, his thighs spreading easily as Lance turned back around, stepping closer. 

“What do you think, stud muffin? Which toy should I play with today for your viewing. It is a week from your birthday after all. Consider this an early present.” 

Shiro grinned up happily at Lance, resting a hand on his hip to tug him forward into a gentle slide of lip against lip. Warmth flooded through him and he let out a hugging groan through his nose before pulling back to pant out –

“The Spinal Whip. Wanna see you break him with the bones of the unclean.” 

“Oh,” Lance gasped out, his eyelashes fluttering, “you always pick out the best presents.” 

Shiro let his face fall back into a picture of excitement, not wanting Earl to see the love that was just for Lance. His husband let his thumb stroke Shiro’s cheek one last time before he was striding over to the table and leaning over to pick up the cigar cutter. 

“Now, Earl, you know our rules. If you get caught exchanging information, we take something from you in return. Now, I know you stole some files from us,” Lance smiled over his shoulder and the whimpers that had quieted down grew louder, “so before we get started, I’m going to take those greedy little fingers of yours.” 

Shiro leaned back in his chair, relaxing. Lance always took his time before getting to the main event, and he so loved watching his husband work. 

The whimpers paused for a few seconds and then muffled screams began to ring through the room. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-da! I told y'all it would be a quick little thing. What did you think?


End file.
